


A Reason to Stay

by kalinda001



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinda001/pseuds/kalinda001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon finally finds a reason to stay on the Liberator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason to Stay

"Avon?" The newest member of the crew looked at him with quizzical eyes. "Is there something the matter?"

Avon flushed slightly as he realized he'd been staring at her, and quickly brought himself back under control, making sure the impartial mask was still in place. "Nothing," his voice was expressionless as he looked down at his flight panel, fingers moving as if they had something to do.

Why did he keep staring at her? True they had worked well together on Saurian Major. Surprising since they'd just met. He wondered if this one was of her psi abilities. He would have to be careful and find out.

Avon had enjoyed her athletic abilities on Saurian Major. Watching her trounce Blake had brought a smile to his lips. Not lifting a finger to help him. Now, that was a joy.

"Is there something wrong with my appearance?" Cally asked, a hand going to her face.

Damn. He was staring at her again. Avon cleared an inexplicably tight throat. "You're an alien?" he asked attempting to deflect any awkwardness. And not doing a very good job of it. He kicked himself for asking such an inane question. Of course she was, she had already indicated so on the planet.

An amused smile played on her lips. "Do you always ask something you already know?"

Direct and intelligent. This had definite possibilities. Finally someone to speak with on the ship who didn't set his teeth on edge. There might be a reason to stay after all.

 


End file.
